


Sharpshooter

by the_pretty_little_things



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cupid Lance, Klance Cupid Au, M/M, This started out as a one shot thing, cupid Shiro, human keith, i want to continue it though, lance is the best sharpshooter, so who knows where it’s going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pretty_little_things/pseuds/the_pretty_little_things
Summary: Lance always brags about being a sharpshooter. About how he “never misses”. Until he misses... and falls in love.





	Sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> So I had originally posted this on my Instagram account but I decided to transfer everything here. It was a one shot and I had planned it to end here. However I kinda want to continue it now so...  
It might end up super crappy but I’ll try.

There were a few things that humans got wrong about cupids. The first thing being that they most definitely weren't naked babies with those tiny angel wings. That was just ridiculous.

The other misconceptions were understandable. Cupids could be seen by humans. Most lore said that they were invisible, much like an angel. But cupids walked the earth right beside the humans. It made their job a lot easier actually.

So did slight… advancements in their technology. At some point cupids began to realize that while the idea of a bow and arrow might be funny, it definitely wasn’t practical. And thus how they ended up with guns. Yes, guns that shot love bullets at their targets. It was, in Lances opinion, _amazing_.

The job was exciting, but that wasn’t to say that it without its downsides. Lance had a tendency to develop small crushes easily. He wasn’t supposed to, and each time it hurt when he watched the person he was crushing on fall in love with someone else. He just couldn’t help himself though.

“I’m loverboy Lace, Shiro,” the Cuban boy boasted one evening. “I get this tingling in my gut and I just know its a perfect match.” He grinned and waved his gun about. “And besides, have you seen my aim? I’m the best sharpshooter there is. I never miss. There’s no argument about it. I’m the best cupid.”

Shiro had just rolled his eyes and let Lance talk. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Lance brought up the nickname again not too long after that night. Though he’d never admit it, he kind of wanted it to stick. Lance the sharpshooter. It had a nice ring.

“Did you see that shot Shiro? They don’t call me the sharpshooter for nothing! It was nearly impossible but I just saw them and I knew they had to be together. And I made it! How awesome is that?!”

Shiro had scoffed and nudged him playfully. “It wasn’t that bad of a shot,” he teased and Lance scowled after him.

Then, there was one time Shiro actually used the nickname without any prompting from Lance. And Lance almost wished he hadn’t.

“See them?” Lance asked as he walked with Shiro in a park. He nodded to a person with a dog walking towards a person with another dog. “Perfect couple. My matchmaking senses are tingling.” He grinned and pulled Shiro off the path to somewhere a bit more secluded. Their guns couldn’t be seen but it always seemed a bit weird to be in plain sight and target someone.

Lance pulled out his gun and took his aim. His finger settled comfortably on the trigger like an old friend and he let out a deep breath. This was his comfort zone. Lace aimed the crosshairs on one of his targets and watched. He waited patiently until the person looked at their future spouse and then...

Lance’s eyes shifted, his aim moved. And he missed.

He scrambled up. Missing had consequences. Whoever was hit with the stray beam fell in love with the person they were looking at. He looked around frantically, searching for the person who he’d hit. Violet eyes bore into his own.

Oh. _oh._

The faint pink smoke from the bullet wisped off of the handsome stranger, marking him as hit. He smiled and Lance could have sworn he died right then and there. The eyes had been the first thing that Lance noticed but now he was noticing everything else. His hair- which was so outdated yet Lance still bet that it would be soft feel amazing to run his fingers through. And that smile, the way it lit up his face. Lance turned a dark red, unable to move as the stranger began walking toward him.

“Way to go sharpshooter,” Shiro teased, giving him a jolting pat on the back and Lance wanted to punch him in the mouth so bad right now. His face turned a darker red and he scowled, turning to retort but Shiro was already leaving. That darn-

“Hey, I’m Keith.” Lances heart stopped.


End file.
